Nolan Marshce
'Nolan Marshce '''was an American musician who became famous as the rhythm guitarist of American Black Metal band First Blood of Innocence. Personal Life Murder and Aftermath Marshce had been renting an apartment in Sacramento since March 2011. As of 2011, the remaining members of First Blood of Innocence had all relocated to very distant parts of the country in order to maintain each other's personal safety. Unbeknownst to Marshce, however, James Egvan Reeds had rented a house on the outskirts of Sacramento, and had been stalking Marsche around the city since May. Court records also show that Reeds had purchased a .9mm pistol from a gun shop in Arizona in April. On the evening of June 28, 2011, Marshce traveled to a party in Sacramento's downtown area. He arrived at the party at around 7:30 PM. While there, Marshce ran into Oliver Fraye, former vocalist of death metal band Magick Opus, who had himself moved to California following his band's breakup. The two left the party at around 9:00 PM and made their way to a small diner, where they both talked over dinner. While eating, Fraye asked about Reeds and the reasoning behind ''FBI's breakup. Marshce described the situation, although several details, most notably the importance of Marsche's affair with Reeds' girlfriend and the circumstances surrounding the death of Benjamin Miller Wilson. At around 10:45 PM, the two left the diner and began walking towards their vehicles, which had both been parked in a small parking lot located in a strip mall that was near the party. According to witness testimony, at around 11:07 PM, the two entered the paring lot and began approaching their vehicles, which had been parked on adjacent sides of the lot. About thirty seconds after the two entered the parking lot, five (some reports claim six) gunshots rang out in rapid succession. Marshce immediately collapsed, having been struck twice in the lower abdomen and once in the neck. Fraye was struck twice in the chest. A hooded figure then proceeded to flee from a shadowy area located between two storefronts in the strip mall. They jumped into a black sedan that had been parked near the entrance of the parking lot and sped off. Witnesses called an ambulance to the scene, and Marshce and Fraye were both rushed to a local hospital in critical condition. Marshce died en route to the hospital due to extreme blood loss caused by his neck wound. Fraye, on the other hand, survived and was discharged on July 7, 2011. Police were able to extract security footage from a surveillance camera located in one of the store fronts. The car's license plates were traced back to Marcus Donaldson. However, when police raided Donaldson's home on July 1, they discovered that Donaldson had been vacationing in Ireland for the past three weeks. Police interviewed Donaldson over the phone the next day, and discovered that he had temporarily rented his home and vehicle out to a man named "Jason Walters." Donaldson provided them with Walters' last known address, a small rental house in the suburbs of Sacramento. After obtaining a search warrant, the police raided the home, where they discovered "several firearms, some of which had not been legally registered with proper authorities, a large collection of knives, several boxes of ammunition,